The invention relates to a portable engine starter pack which is used for over-riding malfunctioning or discharged batteries to start engines or the like.
One of the problems with conventional starter packs of this type is that they are relatively easily damaged, particularly as they are often roughly handled. Another problem is that such starter packs are often either very basic with minimum functions or highly complex requiring considerable operator experience.
There is a need for an improved starter pack which will overcome at least some of these difficulties.
According to the invention there is provided a portable engine starter pack comprising
a housing having a base, a top, a rear wall, a front wall and a pair of sides;
a battery located in the housing, the battery having a positive terminal and a negative terminal;
a socket extending from the housing, the socket having a positive socket portion connected to the positive terminal of the battery, and a negative socket portion connected to the negative terminal of the battery;
switch and/or indicating means extending from the front panel or the rear panel;
the housing having forwardly and/or rearwardly extending projections which extend proud of the panel carrying the switch and/or the indicating means to substantially protect the switch and/or the indicting means against damage if the housing is tipped into a position in which the panel carrying the switch and/or the indicating means is lowermost.
In a preferred embodiment the sides are extended to define the forward and/or rearward projections.
Preferably the housing includes an integral top handle.
In one embodiment the switch is a switch for switching between different supply voltages.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the starter pack comprises means for inhibiting connection to an incorrect voltage supply. Preferably the inhibiting means comprises the switch.
In one embodiment the switch has an operating handle which is movable between an off position and at least two different supply voltage positions.
Most preferably the operating handle requires different movements in configurations for different voltage settings. For example, the operating handle may require at least a two step movement to move to one of the supply voltage settings. In one case a push or pull movement is followed by a rotational movement.
Preferably the indicating means is a battery condition indicator.
In one embodiment the starter pack includes a charging socket for charging the battery in the housing.
In one embodiment of the invention the starter pack includes a warning indicator for indicating if a user has incorrectly connected to a battery to be charged. The indicator may be a visual and/or an audible alarm.
According to another aspect the invention provides a portable engine starter pack comprising
a housing having a base, a top, a rear wall, a front wall and a pair of sides;
a battery located in the housing, the battery having a positive terminal and a negative terminal;
a socket having a positive socket portion connected to the positive terminal of the battery, and a negative socket portion connected to the negative terminal of the battery;
the pack having at least two different supply voltages;
a switch for switching between the supply voltages; and
means for inhibiting connection to an incorrect voltage.
In this case preferably the means for inhibiting connection to an incorrect voltage comprises the switch.
Preferably the switch has an operating handle which is movable between an off position and at least two different supply voltage positions. Ideally the operating handle requires different movements in configurations for different voltage settings. In one case the operating handle requires at least a two step movement to move to one of the supply voltage settings. A push or pull movement may be followed by a rotational movement.
In one embodiment the indicating means is a battery condition indicator.
Preferably the pack includes a charging socket for charging the battery in the housing.
In a preferred embodiment the pack comprises a warning indicator for indicating if a user has incorrectly connected to a battery to be charged. The indicator is a visual and/or an audible alarm.